dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe James
Chloe Elizabeth James is the little sister of Tyler James and the step-sister of Avery Jennings, the daughter of Bennett James and an unknown women, and has a step-mom Ellen Jennings. She is portrayed by Francesca Capaldi. Personality Chloe James is a big ball of silliness, and she loves to trick her older siblings Tyler and Avery. She has a very active imagination and loves horses, dolls ,and seven year old stuff. One might describe her as a "typical 7-year-old" . ''She also likes to point out, "I'm just a kid".'' She loves having fun with the family. She is always getting left behind by Bennett and Ellen Description Chloe has brown eyes, and long and curly orange hair. The family usually has trouble taking care of it because it always ends up in her face. Relationships with other characters Tyler James Tyler is Chloe's older brother. He and Chloe seem to communicate well throughout the first episode, seeing as they're not step-siblings, like Avery. They get along way better if Tyler gets in trouble. Avery Jennings Avery is Chloe's step-sister. They usually get along pretty well, as they both are girls and can talk about similar subjects. 'Ellen Jennings' Ellen is her stepmother. She realizes that Chloe is young and since she is her parent, she hopes to rejoice that as a family. However, she and Bennett often leave her behind on family outings. Bennett James Bennett is the father of the house. He is Chloe and Tyler's father. He recently married Ellen and moved in with Avery and her. He will often use his psychologist techniques on her, usually resulting badly. He sometimes will trick Chloe. In one episode when he thought she was lying, Bennett told her there was a pony waiting for her. Bennett is also sometimes oblivious to things around him. Stan Chloe is basically a little sister and a best friend to Stan. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl Trivia *She's an "okay" psychologist kid. *She believes in monsters. *She knows Stan's secret. *She has a pony, though it is unknown what happened to it and where she keeps it, but although it is very likely that her parents took it away because there house isn't a barn (Stan of the House). *She flushed a tennis ball down the toilet (The Fast and the Furriest). *She's similar to Zuri from one of Disney's TV shows, Jessie, ''but with less sass. *She shares many similarities with Princess Merida from ''Brave. **They both have frizzy red hair. **Both of their moms tried to keep it out of their face in some way. **She bears a striking resemblance to Merida when she was a toddler. **They are both rebellious in some way. *She has her ears pierced (World of Woofcraft). *In Dog with a Hog, it is revealed that Chloe gets a new doll every time Bennett and Ellen forget her. *A running gag in the show is that in every single episode, the family forgets Chloe, and whenever they find out, they yell, "CHLOE!" Chloe is also aware of this, since in Dog with a Hog she states, "Mommy and Daddy do this all the time, and then I get a new doll." *In Bark! the Herald Angels Sing, Chloe references the 2009 Disney film Up when she asks Phil Trummer, the Bennet-James family's cranky old neighbor, if he's going to attach balloons to his house and fly away. *She believes her dad's job is actually a SOCKologist instead of a PSYCHologist. *She was selling happy dreams and pixie dust for 2 bucks a pop at school. *Chloe had an elaborate birthday party with a Chloe theme for her 7th birthday but later said the theme was creepy Gallery Category:Females Category:James Family Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Children